


Take The Chance

by emsverse



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, KARD, Royalty AU, jiwoo and somin are guard captains, loosely inspired by throne of glass, matthew and taehyung are princes, might mention stuff from tower of dawn, very self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsverse/pseuds/emsverse
Summary: Prince and Soon-To-Be King Matthew may have just made Taehyung achieving his birthright a lot more difficult than it already was.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the tags, this fic was originally just written on a self-indulgent whim. But I figured who knows, maybe their might be more people interested in this sort of thing.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy.

The sound of raised voices from inside of the council room chambers was enough to set the Captain of the Royal Guard, Jeon Jiwoo, on edge.

Rarely ever were council meetings anything more than drawn-out and dull; often leading to guards blinking heavily at the doors as they waited for them to open. There was almost always pin-drop silence for them to stand through for hours at a stretch.

But that was fine, that was their job.

Today though, voices rose high enough within the chambers that Jiwoo could easily distinguish between the King and his advisers.

It both set her nerves on edge and filled her with a flicker of relief that the Crown Prince was one voice she could not discern from the chaos.

Because if _he_ grew angry -

The doors to the council room chambers opened, indicating the meeting had ended - rather abruptly, at that - as out stepped the Crown Prince, Kim Taehyung himself; expression blank and eyes glazed with ice.

A nod at the Captain before he kept walking was all it took for Jiwoo to glance at her Second, the latter understanding and quietly taking up her place beside the chamber doors with a sympathetic quirk to his lips as the others following his step.

And since it did not do to have the royal family wait on you, the Captain all but ran after the Prince; long strides helping her reach him faster even as he stomped through the long palace corridors.

Taehyung remained silent even when they reached the foot of the corner tower, at the top of which his own room resided.

(Jiwoo had raised her eyebrows at the three guards who had jumped up to their positions at the foot of the tower the moment they heard footsteps directed towards it. Perhaps Taehyung had been too preoccupied to notice, but Jiwoo never was.)

“Your Highness,” the Captain offered with a bow as the Prince ascended the stairs to his private room. She had hoped that, at the very least, it would bring a smile to his face.

But perhaps today was the one day Kim Taehyung would not be handing out smiles all too easily.

The Prince merely jerked his chin towards the room before disappearing into it.

Not bothering to look at the guards no doubt waiting for the anvil to drop on them, she climbed the stairs. “Hide your playing cards better next time if you don't wish to see the gallows.”

Let them sweat in panic of the punishment she wouldn't carry out.

Perhaps it would be lesson enough.

The Crown Prince slumped onto the edge of his bed as the Captain shut the door behind her. Rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb, he said, “If you don't drop the court bullshit I will actually scream.”

Despite the tension still gripping her spine and the worry deep in her gut, Jeon Jiwoo managed a wry grin.

“As you wish, your Highness.”

 

 

Kim Taehyung raised his head and glared at his best friend.

Friend, confidant and adviser.

At least away from the eyes of the Court.

When they were _just_ Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jiwoo and _not_ the Crown Prince and Captain of the Royal Guard.

“I mean it, Jiwoo,” he sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face again. “I'm already tempted to run away, don't give me a reason like your murder to make it seem valid.”

“I doubt you’d be sent to the gallows for it.”

Taehyung raised his head a fraction to look at her as she took a seat beside him on his bed. “Don't be so sure, Father’s always favoured you.”

Jiwoo scoffed. “Right after I clawed my way to the top through every courtiers’ misogynistic bullshit.”

“Exactly.”

There was a faint smile at his lips, but it didn't last for long.

“Say it before I hear it from somewhere else.”

The knot in Taehyung’s gut tightened. “King Matthew and his court are to arrive soon.”

He waited for the news to sink in, knowing their was more than one fact to swallow from it.

“ _King_ Matthew?” Jiwoo repeated after a moment.

“Less of a mouthful then saying _Soon-To-Be-_ King.”

Jiwoo was quiet for a long time. “They changed his coronation date,” not a question.

Taehyung grimaced. “It seems twenty-five is an ideal enough coming-of-age.”

Jiwoo clamped her lips shut, but Taehyung knew her well enough to know what she wouldn't speak aloud.

That his own twenty-fifth birthday had come and gone months ago without such a celebration.

It was one of the first arguments the King’s advisers had raised on his behalf, or perhaps on the behalf on their kingdom.

“How soon?” was her next question, and it was the Captain of the Royal Guard who asked that. Taehyung could practically see the wheels turning in her mind as she mapped out every possible outcome, every possible scenario.

“Three days.”

Jiwoo’s head whipped towards him, eyes blown wide. “For why?”

“Before he is to be made King,” Taehyung started, the word heavy and bitter on his tongue. “Prince Matthew seeks private council with my Father to discuss a matter concerning the Vow of Silence.”

“And the King said yes?” Jiwoo’s tone was disbelieving.

Because after seventeen years, after the bloodshed and estrangements, it was hard to believe that a private conversation behind closed doors alone could change the past; let alone undo its repercussions.

“On one condition,” the knot in Taehyung's gut tightened until he felt close to passing out. Fear and challenge lodging themselves deep in his chest.

“Taehyung -”

“I am to play host and make a decision on Father’s behalf. The final test to challenge my worthiness for the Crown.”


	2. Two

When Jiwoo was twelve, she had passed every test set for recruiting royal guards.

It wasn't unusual for the townspeople’s children to attempt them - guards were preferred to be trained young - but it was unlikely that you would succeed when your parents were mere bakers.

(Even if they did make some of the best pastries in the capital.)

But Jiwoo did succeed, passed every test better than any other.

And continued to do so every day for the next seven years until the Weapons Master came to inform her on a bright afternoon that she was to be made the next Captain of the Royal Guard - a decision of the King himself.

(Though she knew Taehyung must've had a small hand into play for her.)

The point was, Jiwoo had been around long enough to see the court for what it really was.

In the town, as mere common people who worked day in and out to set food on the table, it was easy to imagine that life within the castle was worry-free and painless.

Within the stone walls, however, lay a different story.

So cunning and desperate the courtiers were, envying their closest friends and scheming behind their own family’s backs.

Everyone wanted to be on top, Taehyung had once told her, which was what made it so easy to fall.

It was also why, despite the fact that Kim Taehyung was the King’s only son and heir to the throne by birthright, he was not seen to be fit for it until he had fought tooth and nail for it as well.

Until he passed every test to surpass every courtier eyeing his Father's throne for themself.

It had seemed fair to Jiwoo when she had first grown accustomed to court life, fair that you had to fight for what you wanted, regardless your lineage or blood status.

That is, until she realised that the Prince, who had fought the longest and hardest, may still lose what he had worked his whole life towards.

Because to be a royal did not mean you were born into a fairy tale, despite what the townspeople told their children in bedtime stories.

And it was all of this that formed a bitter lump in the Captain’s throat as she awaited for the arrival of Soon-To-Be King Matthew and his court.

She glanced to the large, vacant throne beside the one the Crown Prince was seated.

His own seat a carbon copy of his Father’s, albeit smaller.

Taehyung followed her gaze as it fell back to the empty throne. “Unfortunate how Father’s presence was only now required at the Manor.”

Jiwoo bobbed her head in agreement even as she saw the ire flash in his eyes.

_Another part of the test, I told you._

“Unfortunate indeed,” she replied from the bottom of the dais.

_I'm sorry._

  
  


_‘I do not trust the boy-king’s agenda,'_ the King had told her in the secrecy of his own private chambers the previous morning. _‘I need you to find out what exactly he seeks to gain from this visit.’_

 _‘I thought this was to be the_ Prince’s _test,’_ Jiwoo had asked quietly.

The King had stood up then, and a small part of Jiwoo cowered in his presence. The Captain of the Royal Guard, however, continued to stand tall.

 _‘You seem to forget, Captain,’_ the title had been said with enough warning to have Jiwoo still, _‘that while you remain my son’s closest companion you are_ still _to answer to_ me _.’_ The King took his seat once more. _‘Have I made myself clear?’_

The Captain lowered her head, _‘Yes, Majesty.’_

  
  


Sitting atop the dais, Taehyung raised an eyebrow at the frown Jiwoo seemed to be unconciously wearing as she stared ahead at the entrance to the throne room.

Taehyung counted back from ten at the sound of grouped footsteps echoing down the corridors.

A trumpet sounded by the time he reached three, followed by -

“May I present, Soon-To-Be-King Matthew Kim and his Royal Court.”

The Prince reined in his surprise even as he stood to greet the royal; not at the ridiculously long title but at the so-called Court he had brought along.

Of only one lady and six guards.

All well-dressed enough for Taehyung to assume they were all of the upper-class, but still.

Matthew Kim - in all his uncontainable presence and glory - quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the messenger who had announced his entrance. “Prince sounds like less of a mouthful, doesn't it?”

The messenger froze, unsure whether or not to answer.

The lady beside - not behind the royal like the others, Taehyung noted sharply - offered the messenger a sweet smile. “There is no need to have his Highness sound any more pompous than he already is.”

Matthew chuckled even as the rest of Taehyung’s Court stared on in tense confusion.

For the lady to speak so informally, and that too in front of a foreign court -

Even Jiwoo seemed at a loss for words.

Taehyung, fortunately, had been trained for these things since he was old enough to begin his lessons.

“Welcome Prince,” he announced with a faint smile of his own, subtly nodding at the messenger to bid his leave (for which the man seemed all too keen). “I should hope your journey was not too exhausting.”

The other Prince stepped forward, lowering his head for a moment in greeting before raising it and smiling. “Not as tiring for us as it may have been for our horses, I'm afraid.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” Had they come for a long haul then?

“His Highness has a terrible competitive and childish streak in him,” the lady spoke up, explaining. “My apologies on behalf of our kingdom in advance, your Highness, if he seems to be too much too deal with at times.”

This was...odd.

The lady continued to smile even as Matthew shot her a wry look.

For the corner of his eye, Taehyung caught Jiwoo struggling to keep a straight face.

“And you are?”

The lady stepped forward and offered him a deep curtsy. “Soon-To-Be Captain of the Guard and the Prince’s Royal Adviser, Lady Jeon Somin, Your Highness.”

Taehyung allowed himself to look surprised. “Soon to be, you say?” He look between the foreign prince and the lady, trying to piece together the connection.

Matthew grinned. “There are many things we must re-learn of one another’s Courts, I'm afraid. Luckily, you will find me an eager student.”

For all the humour and ease in his posture and speech, Taehyung was all too aware of the glint in the Prince’s eyes.

And it deeply unsettled him that he wasn't sure what it was about.

“In that regard, we seem to draw the same straw,” Taehyung offered the royal a proper smile, though he didn't step down form the dais. “But first, you have had a long journey. My Captain will lead you and your Court to your lodgings where you may rest before joining us for dinner.”

Matthew nodded, “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Taehyung bobbed his head in reply. Turning to look at Jiwoo, the Captain stepped forward, offering a deep bow to the Prince and Lady Somin before bidding them to follow her.

Taehyung was both surprised and amused by the appreciative nod and look the Lady had given Jiwoo behind her back.

Definitely something to bring up to the Captain.

He realised, however, with a dull throb in his skull as he took his seat once more on the throne as the room emptied of the foreign court, that it would indeed come up far long after the conversation the Captain would have with him over this whole exchange.

Because, if the Soon-To-Be-King was Taehyung's final test, then this was more than just a simple meeting that was going to take place.


	3. Three

Jeon Somin had always been something of an anomaly to the Royal Court.

Daughter of the King’s Captain of the Guard and of a high-ranking noblewoman, Somin was one of the few children to have grown up in the folds of the Court itself.

She had officially met Prince Matthew at the age of eight - a meeting for their parents, the two found out years later, that had been held to discuss a possible betrothal.

Matthew himself had been in awe of the Captain of the Guard since he once sat through the guards’ training regime a few years back, and finding out that he was Somin’s father, the two had quickly formed a fast friendship over common interests.

“Someday,” Twelve-year old Matthew had whispered conspiratorially to her, “I'm going to be a soldier just like Captain Jeon.”

Somin had grinned widely, her shyness long gone after ages of rambling between the two. “Me too,” she announced.

It was something she had only ever told her father, who would give her a tight smile and nod along even as her mother frowned in the background.

Because Somin was to be a lady of the Court someday.

And so, when Somin grew a little older, she began visiting the Royal Guards’ barracks less and less as more and more formal lessons  would fill her days.

From speaking, to walking, to dancing - how to live, breathe and act as a lady until behaving one was instinctive.

Still, she and Matthew would sneak out in the early hours of the night to help her practice. Because even if their Court was one of the more progressive ones, no one would take the word of a noblewoman wanting to join the Guard seriously.

So Somin would _show_ them that she wasn't all talk.

And, at the age of sixteen, she did.

It had ended up becoming a messy matter behind closed doors - a female Captain of the Guard was one thing, but for it to be a noblewoman? News had spread through the kingdom like wildfire. 

But in the end, Somin believed it all to be worth it. Now that, three years later, through all the blood, sweat and tears she had finally gained the position she had always seeked.

However, she soon realised that their was much more to being the Royal Captain then what she had imagined as a child.

  
  


Examining a painting on the wall, Somin spoke up. “She seemed friendly enough.”

Matthew chuckled, glancing at the shut door as if he could still see Captain Jeon standing at the threshold. “I have a strong feeling that attitude was towards you alone.”

Somin hummed in agreement. “I doubt she’ll be all that nice to me either once everything is out in the open though.” When no reply came, she turned to find Matthew staring through the window towards the horizon. “You don't have to do this,” she added softly but not gently.

A Prince was no one to coddle, and Matthew Kim was too strong of a presence to treat like a child.

Still, Somin worried for the task her best friend would no doubt carry through till the end.

“I'm not sure we have a choice,” Matthew sighed, the light humour he’d worn until the door shut behind the Captain turning into something tired and weary. “If we don't, then who will?”

Settling a comforting hand on the royal’s arm, Somin smiled at him. “And this,” she told him, with a light squeeze. “This is why you are ready to be a King. Why I’m proud to get to call you that someday.”

The Prince managed a faint smile, “I'm glad at least one of us believes that.”

 _‘Because if all this goes to plan,’_ he thought as he remained staring towards the setting sun even as Somin left to her own room. _‘That day me be farther than you imagine.’_

  
  


Jiwoo stood with bated breath as she watched Taehyung remain unmoving, watched until seconds dragged on into minutes. “ _Say something._ ”

The Crown Prince continued staring unblinking at the hedge he’d stopped to look at, the Captain’s words tumbling around inside his skull.

After a long moment, Taehyung dragged his gaze away from the plant to Jiwoo. “It counts as treason to speak the words the King has said in private,” the response was automatic, all that he could manage right now. “You could be sent to the gallows for telling me this.”

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, because Jiwoo’s eyes lit up with a fire he’d so rarely see.

“I am your _friend_.”

“You answer to him.”

“I would not even _have_ this position if it weren’t for your friendship,” the Captain took a deep breath, lowering her tone. It also counted as treason to say her next words, but , in for a penny, in for a pound. “I believe you ready to be King, even if your Father doesn't. And I will _not_ standby in silence for whatever reason he believes you are not capable.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened. It was one thing to assume he knew what Jiwoo’s personal beliefs about the Court politics were, but to hear her speak them -

“And I say this now _not_ because you are my friend, but because I know what this kingdom can become under _your_ rule,” her gaze softened from fierce to something more gentle. “You see the townspeople for what they are; not many royals have in the past.”

“It helps that you used to sneak me out to your parents’ bakery when we were younger.”

Jiwoo laughed, quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

A grin stretched at Taehyung’s own lips. The conversation had grown too heavy for one that could’ve been overheard were they any less careful.

The walls had eyes and ears everywhere, after all.

“You have to meet with the foreign advisers before dinner,” Jiwoo suddenly remembered, causing the elder to grimace. Still, he returned to the walking path to head back into the castle, the Captain not too far behind.

The evening was cool with a faint brush of wind, typically ideal for walks in the royal gardens.

The Crown Prince nodded at a few of the courtiers who passed them both, noting as always how their eyes easily flit over Jiwoo.

“If only you weren't Captain,” he said with a faint smirk, “perhaps then you would be seen as a viable hand to ask for in marriage.”

Jiwoo rolled her eyes, though the corners of her lips tugged upwards. “If I weren't Captain I would be a baker’s daughter,” she paused as a pair of ladies passed, ignoring her as always with flustered gazes set on the Prince. “Though perhaps my presence does keep their claws out of you.”

“It’s the sword,” a voice spoke up from around the corner. Jiwoo and Taehyung stilled their steps in alarm, neither having heard the approach.

Somin stepped off the trail lined with rose beds, smile gracing her lips. “Court-borns prefer ladies to be demure and giggly,” she carried on, ignoring the wide, blinking pair of eyes set on her. “The sword tends to throw them off from seeing you as competition.”

At that Jiwoo raised her eyebrows. “And I suppose doning a dress would help with that?” she replied, pointed glance at Somin’s attire.

The lady grinned. “Oh God, no. After a woman becomes Captain, it's impossible to be seen as one ever again. And when it's a lady,” she chuckled. “Let's just say my mother had  plans for me that didn't involve me hiding weapons underneath my lovely dresses for the protection of another, let alone the Prince himself.”

“Jiwoo used to wear dresses,” Taehyung shares with a sly smile, and his Captain looked at him incredulously. “Loved to dress up too,” he shrugged, “at least until she caught a thief and tore one of her favourites.”

Somin grimaced in sympathy. “I _hate_ it when that happens.”

Perplexed with the sudden turn of conversation, Jiwoo stood speechless.

Taehyung, taking pity on his friend, turned to the noblewoman and asked, “Has your party settled in well?”

The lady nodded, a small smile at her lips. “Yes, your Highness.” A glint of mischief lit up her eyes, “I wouldn't wish to further spread the flame of rumours but, I've heard that the dinner tonight is to be...interesting.”

Taehyung chuckled. “Well, not to stoke the flame of that fire, but you will find, Captain Jeon, that the Court tends to loosen up quite a bit when my Father is not present in the dinner hall.”

“They must trust you very much then,” it was a light-hearted admittance, but the underlying intention of the words was clear.

Laughter farther down the trail, quickly approaching, had the Lady stepping back towards when she had come from; curtsying low.

“I bid my leave, your Highness. I should check upon the others.”

Taehyung mutely nodded her leave, still mulling over Somin's words.

It was only when the foreign Captain left that the Prince continued walking, his own Captain right beside him.

And only when they had exited the royal gardens that Jiwoo spoke, “Was it necessary to mention the dresses?”

“You don't have enough female friends.”

“And I suppose mocking me in front of a potential one was going to change that? Besides,” the Captain glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the trail leading to where the foreign court where staying. “I'm unsure it would be a very loyal friendship, or one without private agendas.”

She was right, and Taehyung knew that.

Because, at the end of the day, the Soon-To-Be King and his Court were here for one reason and one reason alone.

The Prince just wasn't sure what was to come of it all.

  
  



	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a month later then when i expected to, but school and uni stuff has been hell lately.  
> That being said, hope you enjoy this.

Prince Matthew Kim felt the stark difference in the life of the Courts not from just the food or drink, but the atmosphere.

Though their was music playing - in his honour - and, what Somin had told him, a much more relaxed environment in the absence of the King, Matthew still found that none of the resident Royalty seated at the High Table were at all at ease.

He caught a glimpse of Captain Jeon Jiwoo behind Prince Taehyung; her gaze attentive and all-seeing, hold on the weapon at her side loose but there.

Captain Jeon Somin herself sat at his side, though as a lady from the visiting party or just a guest he hadn't yet asked.

He knew that while his own guards that had come along were dining with the other courtiers, they too had their eyes and ears on conversation around them and the High Table at once.

“How are you finding your stay, your Highness?” one of the advisors seated across from him asked.

Matthew smiled, “I rather like the view from my room, sunrise will be a beautiful sight, I'm sure.”

He caught the subtle quirk to Taehyung’s lips at his response, the other Prince chewing through a bite of his meal thoroughly before speaking. “I’ve always preferred the guest quarters at the Southern end of the Castle as well,” he said calmly, a faint smile ghosting across his lips.

“Yet another thing we find in common,” Somin gave him a look as she took a sip of her beverage.

Taehyung however, continued smiling, “It would seem so.”

Matthew kept going though. “I heard a rumour that there was to be an...interesting occurence tonight. Would that have anything to do with wanting my party to feel more at ease here?”

He bit back any reaction at feeling Somin lightly kicking his leg to hold in any visible reaction of her finding the exchange amusing. He was long since used to the action, after all.

“If it works, then perhaps it does,” Taehyung grinned, but Matthew saw more to the expression then just amusement. “No one in this kingdom wishes for your stay to pass as smoothly as I.”

“What of the King and Queen?”

It was years of training and classes that allowed Matthew to calmly chew another forkful of his meal as Somin’s question struck silence across the High Table.

Even Captain Jiwoo’s gaze snapped to the lady.

Prince Taehyung, however, was in no mind to allow his content mood to disappear; even as the advisers at the table stiffened. “In their absence, I'm afraid the duties of the Kingdom fall to me.” He tilted his head slightly to the side as he fixed Lady Somin with an amused look. “Surely, you know better than any other how that must feel.”

Somin had stilled at the pointed jibe, cheeks flushing not-so-obviously under her makeup, and her usual sharp quips were nowhere to be seen.

It was such an unusual occurrence, something Matthew had not seen happen for perhaps half a decade. Maybe linger.

Which was exactly what cause him to laugh.

  
  


Jiwoo stared at the foreign Prince burst into loud, unrestrained chuckles, the sound easily carrying across the hall.

The tension at the High Table disappeared as if it had been vacuumed out of the air entirely.

Taehyung seemed unpertubed, more amused then before, if anything.

And that was exactly what Jiwoo couldn't wrap her head around.

Just _what the hell_ was going on tonight?

Before she could worry much more about potential damage control, the lights to the hall dimmed to deep shades purple and blue.

A spotlight appeared on the stage, and the musicians sped up the tempo of their song.

More lights appeared towards the center of the hall, where others of noble-blood were eating and relaxing.

And now, whistling and cheering for the dancers that began to move to the sound of heavy drums and sharp strings.

The High Table was far from being engaged by the performers, but close enough to easily watch them perform.

Jiwoo’s eyes widened tenfold, gaze drifting to where Taehyung was now looking back at her with an awfully smug look; no doubt reading the words in her eyes.

_Holy hell._

Despite what much of the court thought, what the King and Queen thought, or even what the foreign visitors thought, Kim Taehyung was far from being anything like the stoic and professional airs he put on.

No, Taehyung was a prankster; a royal-blooded jester. The likes of which perhaps their Court had never seen.

Because, not only would he allow such events occur in the absence of the King’s presence, he would be the one who _organised_ them.

Through the power of disguise and playing with people’s perceptions, the Prince had long ago found a way to bring life to the Court through methods where no one could it was him behind it all.

No one but Jiwoo.

And that was just the best part, wasn't it?

Because, whilst the advisers whispered between one another about how it had happened once again, whilst the foreign visitors seemed too caught up with the change in atmosphere to notice much else.

Because whilst all this took place in a heartbeat, Jiwoo saw Taehyung shift towards the Prince Matthew, indicating for him to lean in as well to hear better.

Saw how Taehyung made sure to sit back a moment before Somin turned to the Prince, whole face smiling and excited as the lights moved faster, brighter colours illuminating the dancers that spun faster as the beat picked up.

Jiwoo stood back and watched in silence as Taehyung carried forward a plan even she had been left in the dark for.

And she wondered what exactly was the Prince’s goal here.

  
  
  


Matthew stared at the silken canopy over his bed with blank eyes.

He went back through the events of hours before in his mind, careful to keep his expression blank even in the complete privacy of his own private chambers.

Prince Kim Taehyung had turned out to be far different from the ruthlessly cold and calculating image of his Father that had been burned into Matthew’s memory not just from his childhood lessons, but from the glimpses of a memory from over a decade ago.

This hadn’t been the first time Matthew had met Taehyung, and yet -

Yet it might as well have been; the quiet and meek boy of seven now a grown man who used his Court-taught - and perhaps genetically - calculating mind to his follow his own agenda.

The only reason the King had even given Matthew permission to enter his Kingdom was because he believed the soon-to-be King’s intentions behind his visit to be futile; that much was glaringly obvious.

But Taehyung -

_“My private quarters. Tomorrow, an hour before noon. My Captain will guide you.”_

Not a rehearsed meeting before a council of his Father’s advisers, but a hidden one in the secrecy of his own room.

Matthew knew very few would have even gotten close to their, and - apart from servants to the Crown - anyone outside of the Prince’s immediate circle even less likely.

Somin had been convinced that - regardless of the King’s attitude and beliefs - his son would not be too difficult for Matthew to mold to support and agree to his cause.

Which was a callous way to put it considering Matthew didn’t want to brainwash the Prince, only make him see the light.

But it seemed Prince Kim Taehyung had already seen his own version of it.

Which left Matthew unsure of how exactly to go forward from here.

  
  
  
  


Jiwoo stared at Taehyung with barely concealed horror. “You told him _what_?”

Taehyung stretched his feet to rest on a footstool, kicking off his obnoxiously-clean boots. “It time I learn what exactly Matthew believes so strongly about to risk breaking seventeen years worth of silence.”

Jiwoo swallowed harshly and looked away, as if trying to hold back much of what she thought, as she stalked towards the lit fireplace.

The Prince remembered the last time she had looked that way, the only time; when an adviser had last brought up Taehyung being ready to take over the throne and his Father having shut down the suggestion immediately enough that something had curled away and ached in his chest fiercely, even as his expression remained stoic and unyielding.

Jiwoo had swallowed too many of her words and feelings that night, even in the privacy of Taehyung’s chambers.

Because there would always be things she couldn’t, wouldn’t speak aloud. If only for her best friend’s own benefit of not hurting more than necessary.

“Say it,” his request was quiet, but not weak.

Jiwoo had her hands set on top of the fireplace mantle, grip harsh enough that the flames illuminated her paling knuckles.

“You risk your Crown, your _dreams_ ,” she replied tightly, as if still restraining her thoughts. “All on your curious whims.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, sitting up. “What happened to _believing_ in me?”

Jiwoo whirled around to glare at him. “Did you forget I have to report back to him? That I cannot risk lying else he hears it from someone else?” Her voice grew tired. “You going against Court protocols helps _no one_ -”

This time, it was Taehyung whose expression grew cold. “If you truly have such little faith in me, _Captain_ , then perhaps I really _shouldn’t_ indulge you with my plans.”

Jiwoo, for her part, didn’t flinch, didn’t even turn away. She just kept staring back at the Prince, “Since the day I met you, _Your Highness_ , I knew _you_ would be the one who brought hope back to these lands.” She lowered her gaze, turning to leave as she tossed her final words over her shoulder, freezing the Prince's movements altogether.

“Don’t kill that hope by trying to prove your worth to man who refuses to see it.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter took me far longer than it should have despite being this short.   
> Despite that, I hope you like it.

Jiwoo had a set routine on how her day was spent outside of her duties.

Up after dawn streaked the sky pale shades of pink, she trained with the other guards till breakfast. After that she would attend to whatever her position as Captain demanded of her, sometimes skipping lunch altogether and sneaking food out of the kitchens when the cooks would have their backs turned. Again work after - overseeing new guards training, or being asked to assign tasks for guard to standby for whatever reason the King would deem necessary - before settling down for a warm dinner; some nights late into the early hours and others in the evening with the sometimes quiet sometimes energetic company of Taehyung himself.

The point was, Jiwoo rarely had a major change in her schedule when it came to her time off-duty.

At least, this was so until the foreign Prince and his Court had arrived at the castle.

She had arrived outside the Soon-To-Be-King’s private quarters a quarter to noon, surprised to find the royal already outside in the hall and chatting casually with the guards stationed outside his room.

Surprised more so that his own Captain was nowhere in sight. Perhaps the Lady was off-duty then.

“Captain,” Matthew grinned when he noticed Jiwoo approach. “I see you’re here to collect me.”

Smiling faintly - it seemed impossible no to, the Prince’s energy was contagious - she slipped into a shallow bow. “If your Highness is ready,” she replied, “I would be pleased to show you to the Royal Library.”

Prince Matthew trapped his lower lip between his teeth to hide a smile. “To the library we go then.” Once out of earshot, he loosed a breathy chuckle. “Clever ruse, Captain.”

“You have a history of being fond of reading, so even if someone happens to look for you, they can simply be led to believe you had delved too far between the shelves.” Jiwoo let her lips curl upwards for a moment as she glanced back at the Royal. “A clever ruse rarely ever used since Prince Taehyung,” she paused, turning back to lead him down the winding corridors. “Well, I’ll leave you to see for yourself.”

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, the Prince’s footsteps echoing twice as loud as Jiwoo’s nimble own, yet it did little to make his presence stifling, only more prominent.

When they reached Taehyung’s private study - not far from his tower but away enough for the Soon-To-Be-King to not be made aware of it - Jiwoo only raised an eyebrow at the sight of her Second and Third already standing guard at the doors.

The two bowed their heads at Prince Matthew’s presence.

Jiwoo moved to the door to knock; once, two breaths, then again.

“Come in.”

 Jiwoo pushed open the doors, taking a step forward before moving to the side. “The Prince,” was all she said.

Prince Taehyung looked up from where he sat pouring over a book, nodding slightly.

Jiwoo turned to the royal outside, but Matthew had already made his move to step up to the threshold. “I see what you meant now, Captain,” he said as his gaze brushed over the seemingly infinite shelves filled to the brim with books of all sorts. His gaze then moved to rest on Taehyung, nodding his head once, “Prince.”

Taehyung mimicked the action. “Do come in.”

When Jiwoo made a move to follow behind the foreign prince, Taehyung’s gaze flickered to her. “I was told you were requested at the barracks, Captain.”

Jiwoo stilled, the obvious dismissal more cutting than it should’ve been. She was _always_ at these meetings, even if it was outside standing on guard.

But, the Soon-To-Be-King hadn’t brought along his own Captain. So perhaps it was a stalemate of sorts.

It was the only reason the Captain of the Royal Guard stepped back, allowing the other two guards to shut the doors. Not meeting either’s questioning gaze, she set back down the winding hallway, trying to calm her thudding heart by reminding it that this was still they’re playing grounds; there was nothing Prince Matthew could do or say to unsteady them. To unsteady Taehyung.

It would be fine.

  
  
  
  


Captain Jeon Somin grinned, passing her forearm over her forehead as she bounced on her heels. “Who’s next?”

She’d awoken at dawn feeling restless, Matthew had some meeting to attend to and had refused her company on the grounds that perhaps this Court won’t take a Lady in a council meeting all that serious.

Somin had been ready to argue, but he was already distant, lost in his thoughts as he went over how to best explain his purpose of being in foreign lands. So she bit her tongue and sequestered herself to her own room.

Except that sitting still had never been her best trait, despite being a Lady of a Royal Court. There was a relentless itch under her skin to want to do something, _anything_.

So she went searching for the guards’ training barracks.

And here she was now, an hour later, sweat-soaked but thrumming with energy. Two of Prince Matthew’s guards had joined her and were now sitting back exhausted.

As were three of Prince Taehyung’s, the rest watching her with mild apprehension.

“How about me?” an amused voice comes from behind Somin, from the door leading out to the barracks’ training grounds.

She turns to see Jiwoo straighten herself, offering a small bow. “Feeling antsy, Lady Somin?”

Somin offered her a half-smirk. “For some fair competition, yes.” She shrugged, “No sense in trying to hold back when training, no?”  
  
“Oh, I agree,” Jiwoo took off her overcoat, leaving her standing in a sleeveless tunic and loose pants just as Somin was; barely looking at the Lady in surprise, as if Jiwoo didn’t particularly care or think much of Somin being a Lady in a foreign Court and choosing to dress down. “Hopefully, you’ve taught any of those men questioning your position a well-deserved lesson.” The Captain smirked at the three guards who had been Somin’s previous opponents.

Almost perfecting their stance at the same time, there’s sword were raised and thrust forward, the clang of steel against steel echoing in the air.

Somin tilted her head, even as her arms strained in the locked battle. “Not Captain by unanimous decision then?” she asked, lilt in her tone teasing. As if they were friends.

Jiwoo pushed off Somin’s blade, jumping back and taking a step forward right after, ignoring her question in favour of one of her own. “Show us what makes a Lady special enough to be Captain?”

Somin’s lips stretched into a wolfish smile. Jiwoo grinned back, all teeth.

“As you wish.”

  
  
  
  


Matthew stood patiently as as Prince Taehyung gave him a long appraising look. He wouldn’t cower, nor would he look down at him.

Right now, they were equals. And he wanted Taehyung to see that.

“Take a seat,” Taehyung said after a moment, gaze turning to the book in front of him as he marked his place before setting it aside. Waited until Matthew took the seat opposite to him around the small, messy circular table.

He wasn’t sure if sitting close enough to look each other in the eye clearly was part f his plan, or was it just a coincidence with their private meeting.

“You’re awfully quiet, Your Highness,” Taehyung remarked, raising an eyebrow. “I have to say it goes against the image of you that his been painted for me.”

Matthew offered him a wry smile. “Amusing things, those are. Images of strangers painted by others; always great to create a bias of opinion long before necessary.”

“Indeed.” Taehyung watched him a moment longer before setting his elbows on the table, fingers interlaced. “So how about we forgo all pretenses and previously-formed opinions of one another,” he offered easily. “As well as forgoing the lie you fed my Father about this visit being anything to do with the Vow.”

Matthew chuckled, a humourless sound. Leaning forward as well, he rested his forearms on the tabletop. “You’ll find, _Your Highness_ , that my request may have been the only honest one that has come from either of our kingdoms for a long, long time.”

His words had their intended effect; a spark lit behind Taehyung’s eyes despite his posture remaining unchanged. “Is that so?” he asked, words quiet. Smiled faintly, as he added, “So you wish to change the laws we once agreed on?”  
  
“No, Prince,” Matthew leaned back, his back going ramrod straight as all humour disappeared from his face. His heart thudded erratically in his chest. He could still go back, still change the topic to something altogether different until he was sure.

But if he was to ever be the King he’d sworn to become, then waiting would take a lifetime he did not have, could not afford to waste.

“I am here to abolish the Vow of Silence.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, so I'll save my comments for the end.  
> For now, here is Chapter Six!!

It spoke much of the painful hours of endless training instilled in Taehyung that all the Prince did was blink in surprise.

His throat had gone dry, thoughts silenced entirely.

Still, “The Vow exists for a reason.”

Matthew regarded him thoughtfully. “ _Existed_ for one, you mean.” When Taehyung remained silent, he carried on, “Seventeen years ago, it had a purpose. Now, it’s -”

“It’s what keeps _another_ war from happening.” Taehyung tried hard not to let his tone turn steely. “Without the Vow, there will be tension between the kingdoms again. _Our_ kingdoms.”

“Better that than complete obliteration of them both.” Matthew shouldn’t have, he really, _really_ shouldn’t have. But he _needed_ Taehyung to understand how vital this was. How everything else hung in the balance of this decision.

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed. “Explain.”

  
  


 

 

 

Jiwoo tossed Somin a water-skin, nearly draining one herself; letting the last of it pour down her hair in hopes of cooling off.

Somin watched the other Captain, drinking up.

They had stopped sparring when the sun had begun to set, leaving the match for another day with a score of eight all.

No word had arrived for her from - or regarding - Matthew, and Somin wasn’t sure whether that was a cause of worry or relief. Both, perhaps, if it meant no immediate action was going to take place.

She sighed heavily, filling a cupped hand with water before splashing it over her face. She blinked a few times to get stray droplets out of her eyes; caught sight of Jiwoo watching _her_ now.

“Like what you see?” Somin teased, raising an eyebrow. She rearranged her features into relaxed amusement. The last thing she needed, after all, was -

“You know what’s going on in that meeting, don’t you?” Jiwoo’s cheeks took on the faintest shade on pink. Somin imagines it’s a difficult admission the other is making: that she doesn’t.

Somin hesitated, weighing what admitting the truth could cost her. “I may be his adviser, but even I don’t know all of what His Highness has planned.”

Jiwoo stared her down, assessing her response, trying to pick it apart. The Lady met her stare all the while, chin tilted up.

In the end, the other Captain of the Guard slumped beside her, burying her head between the gap of folded arms resting atop her knees. “You’re parrying skills are impressive, Captain.” She changes the topic, whether she realizes Somin won’t give up anything valuable this easily, or because she truly is tired. “Though I would watch out your left side when playing the offensive,” Jiwoo lifts her head, turns to flash Somin a half-smirk. “Wouldn’t want an ill-timed, inconvenient slip of a knife piercing your heart, now would you?”

“Noted,” Somin can’t find it in her to hold back her amused smile. She offers the other girl an inquisitive look. “Am I no longer _Lady_ , then?”

Jiwoo quirked an eyebrow. “Unless you prefer otherwise?”

Somin grunted as she stood up, arm and leg muscles flaring up with pain upon use. _Oh, that had been a fun training session,_ she thinks. Looking back at Jiwoo - the Captain sitting up now, though she’s leaning against the wall in way Somin supposes the movement is more so to ease the pain in her back than as any sign of respect for a member of a Court - Somin offers her a small but genuine smile. “Not from you, Captain, not here,” she gestures to the training barracks. Then to the castle; noting the glint of interest in Jiwoo’s eyes. “We’re the same, I believe. And I don’t want to be seen by you any different than you wish to be seen yourself.”

Jiwoo stands as well, hand lax and resting on the hilt of her sheathed sword. “And how is that, exactly?” she asks quietly, heading tilting to the side ever so slightly.

And where Somin knows she’s had years upon years of court-training to develop the finesse of a Lady’s stare that can cut through glass, through steel, if it must. Where Somin knows her training to become a Lady lends a hand to help her act as a better Captain.

There she sees, clear as anything, that Jiwoo didn’t need to born with royalty flowing through veins to achieve the same skill. Her gaze is an unlit bonfire; calm and patient.

And ready to ignite raze buildings to the ground the moment a spark falls.

“

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"The kingdoms in the West are forging alliances,” Matthew confesses to Taehyung, gut coiling tightly as he recalled the way it all started. “Have been, for the past few years.”

 The Prince narrows his eyes, has enough respect for the King-to-be to not scoff in his face. But his disbelief is clear. “And you happen to be the _only_ person who knows of this?”

“Unlike your father, mine hadn’t written them off as weak links.” Taehyung warning glare might quell most men’s anger, but Matthew wasn’t going to cower under it. “Unlike your _king_ , mine saw them for the threat they could one day become.”

The Prince watches him for a long moment before raising an eyebrow, “Bear in mind, your Highness, it is _my king_ who allowed you to be sitting where you are.” Taehyung leans back in his seat and stares a little longer. Finally smiles, but the coldness of it has a jolt spark in Matthew’s gut. “So why don’t you start over and try to tell me something _my_ eyes is the West haven’t _already_ told me?”

It was a cunning play; to have Matthew drag out his assumptions of the King, to leave him standing on thin ice, too cautious with playing his agenda right that he forgot. Or, to be more accurate, didn’t realize.

The Prince grins, a sly quirk to his lips, as if he can hear every thought racing through the soon-to-be-King’s mind. He tuts, “It’s a shame. I was hoping I hadn’t _really_ been written off for an arrogant fool as you have my father.”

Matthew finally sees it, scoffs. “You’ve been betting on it, haven’t you?” he asks, folding his arms.

Taehyung pushes back his chair, easily getting up, but holding up a hand when Matthew moves to do the same. “Pathetic, immature Prince Taehyung,” he hums, almost gleefully. “Poor sap hasn’t done much in his life than live in the shadow of his father. Left to prance around the capital behind his Captain’s shield whilst his father – the brave and strong ruler of the kingdom of the Eastern Skies – handles the real duties of a monarch.” Taehyung smirks, leaning his forearms on the back of the chair he’d previously occupied. “A fool who only parties, a child who pretends to rule.”

Matthew was wrong. He was so _very_ wrong.

“Have I gotten that right, _Matthew_?” Hearing his name on its own, being reduced to simply that, it’s jarring. “I haven’t missed out on something important _your king_ has said about me, have I?” Taehyung straightens his back, and it doesn’t matter how big of a build Matthew has – a giant among most men – as he feels more than sees the way the Prince towers over him.

It was impossible for him to know. For _anyone_ outside of Matthew’s court to know.

Because save for himself, Somin and his father’s closest councilmen, _no one_ had been around to hear the king’s final speech.

The king’s world-shaking confessions that had brought Matthew here to foreign soil all these months later.

“You know,” Matthew breathes out. It’s impossible, but –

Taehyung raises his eyebrows. “What do _you_ know, your Highness? That’s the more pressing question here.”

This is how long it takes Matthew to realize that he holds no cards at the table here.

He had thought, had been _sure_ that it would be Taehyung he had under his thumb. That it would be the Prince who bent.

Yet here he was, so close to sinking.

Matthew starts slowly, “You’ve had rule of this kingdom for the past eight years, ever since the Queen had fallen ill.” Taehyung remains looking unimpressed, so Matthew goes on. “Your father, he believes it’s the councilmen who hold control in his absence. And you make sure he believes exactly that.”

“Is that what _your_ father has told you?”

Matthew grits his jaw, takes the bait, damn him. “It’s what _I_ think of you. It’s why I thought you a better ally to make then your father.”

Taehyung leans forward, eyes glinting. “Regretting that yet, you Highness?”

Matthew met his gaze as he replied, tone firm and unwavering. “No.”

The Prince allows a hint of surprise to show on his face, allows Matthew enough honesty that the soon-to-be-King can draw a relieved breath at not going under yet.

Taehyung hums, brow furrowed. The silence that follows drags on long enough that Matthew begins to feel his legs grow numb from lack of movement, even as he feels beads of sweat trickle down the back of his neck from how tense the air between them feels.

Finally, the Prince returns to his seat. He sets his forearms on the table, no longer watching Matthew but staring now at the stack of books on the table. He trails a finger down the spines of the books, pauses at one of the thickest ones.

 

_Skies and Seas: History of the East_

 

Matthew’s gaze shifts from the book to the Prince, finds himself already being watched.

“You should know, Prince,” Taehyung says quietly. No more games or pretense. Only the truth, nothing but. “That my father will have our heads for this before the West even takes a step forward.”

Matthew sets his arms on the table, leans forward and offers Taehyung a predator’s smile.

_The Hidden Shadow of the Prince of the Seas._

“Believe me, Taehyung,” the Prince only narrows his eyes at the sound of his name. “Your father is the _least_ of our worries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever was reading this story, I'm so sorry this has been on hold for so long. I really didn't think it would take me nine months and two comebacks before I started writing again, but hey, Bomb Bomb gave me a more ideas of where this fic could head (also like BOMB BOMB TRULY LIVED UP TO IT'S NAME I'M STILL SO HYPED UP BY IT).
> 
> (also I have had Jiwoo's cover of Million Reasons on replay for writing like 50% of this chapter, it's just so beautiful)
> 
> So, though I can't promise any frequent updates (high school was hell and university is like LEVELS worse) I hope you stick around for this story, because I have a lot planned for it.  
> (Though I get if you don't :))


End file.
